Reality Love Bites
by Doccubus21
Summary: Tamsin is the showrunner of her friends new reality TV series. The lesbian bachelorette themed show could be her second chance at love. Lauren never expected a silly reality TV show to inspire genuine feels. Bo, also unlucky in the love department is set to be a contestant. But what happens if Bo falls for another contestant instead & will those feelings be returned? Human. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Love Bites.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sure I just misheard you," Bo exclaimed, putting down the magazine she had been halfheartedly flipping through. "Because what I just heard was that a few months ago you signed us up for a reality tv show."

Bo's mouth opened in disbelief as her roommate and best friend nodded her head emphatically in confirmation. "And don't forget the best part, we made the cut!" Kenzi said, waving the confirmation letter at the brunette.

Bo had gotten used to her friends eccentricities, they had been living together for five years, after all, but she wasn't sure how to respond to this tidbit of news. Kenzi would enter and sign up for anything and everything. Whether it was to be in the running for some prize, a role in a reality tv show or for a karaoke competition down at their local drinking hole. Kenzi would sign up and she would always drag Bo along with her. _Maybe it's not that bad,_ Bo thought to herself. _I mean she has won us most of the stuff in this apartment. _

Kenzi continued to wave the piece of paper out in front of her and Bo sighed and took it from her and started to read what her best friend had gotten them into now. The brunette started to shake her head in disbelief. "Oh no no no no NO! Hell no!" Bo thrust the letter back at Kenzi whose smile had transformed into a scowl.

The petite girl tossed the letter on the coffee table and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean no? This is a fantastic opportunity for you to get back on the horse, Bo Bo. You have been moping around the apartment for months since breaking up with Melissa. You might find your soul mate and live happily ever after."

Bo stood up and went toe to toe with her friend, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. "I have not been moping about Melissa or the fact that we broke up and she got me fired from the best job I ever had."

"Mm hmm. Sure you haven't. Sit down, sweetie. Please."

It was the 'please' that did it and the sincerity of worry in Kenzi's ice blue eyes. Bo took a deep, calming breath and fell back onto the couch. "My life just really sucks right now, Kenz."

"All the more reason not to dismiss this opportunity straight away without at least thinking about it," Kenzi said, taking a seat beside Bo and taking her hand. "You have had a rough three months. Going to palm springs and living it up in a mansion for up to six weeks could be just what the doctor ordered to get you out of your funk! Besides, I will be right there with you, so it will be like an all expenses paid vacation."

Bo looked at her friend squarely in the eye, "What is in this for you because you did read the description of the show right?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It's the lesbian version of the bachelorette! And the last time I checked you were as straight as they come, Kenz."

Kenzi waved her hand, "Oh please, I can totally fake it. I'll be your wing man and together we will get you to the end. I mean I must of been convincing enough in the small video I sent with us doing jello shots off of that naked lady for our audition because they picked us as a double act. You've watched the bachelor so you just know that the lesbian up for grabs is going to be super hot and well off financially and you my stunning friend will sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after."

Bo frowned at her friend because despite how absurd this all seemed, Kenzi was making it all sound so exciting and fun. _Am I seriously considering this? They are going to find out that Kenzi misled them with that audition tape and we will both get kicked out on our asses! But until then perhaps some job opportunities would arise from this little adventure, _Bo thought.

Kenzi clapped when Bo picked up the letter and read it all through again. "It will be fun, Bo. We will be there a minimum of two weeks just hanging out drinking champagne and lounging in the sun beside a huge swimming pool. We will be at the house most of the time unless there is a challenge or we get chosen for a date. Seriously, it will be just like a holiday."

"Except for the camera's that will be following us around all the time and that we are going for all the wrong reasons. I'm certainly not open or ready to fall in love again. It's dishonest, Kenz. What if we are responsible for taking away the opportunity for another woman who was meant to meet the bachelorette?"

"Now don't close yourself off to the possibility of finding love and happiness, sweetie. You deserve that as much as anyone else and with me by your side anything is possible."

Bo smiled sadly at her friend. "I love you, Kenz. You are always there to support me, but who am I kidding! I am an unemployed loser who has lost all her direction in life. I'm a mess. Who would ever want me."

"If I swung that way, I would be all over you like bees on pollen, sugarplum."

Bo laughed and gave her friend a big grin. Kenzi always had the ability to make her feel good about herself, even as she sat there in a pair of old yoga sweats and a faded, torn T-shirt with Cheeto crumbs down the front. "OMG this says we need to be there by tomorrow!"

"Yep, so we should get packing, right," Kenzi asked hopefully. "Besides they don't know you got fired from your job. All they know is you are in PR and an agent to the stars and drop dead gorgeous. You can tell them that you are between firms or something or even better branching out and starting your own agency! Every contestant that makes it to the top five gets $10,000 and the final two get $25,000."

"Really? Wow, that money could really help and I was thinking about going out on my own until everything with Melissa happened."

Kenzi stood up and dragged Bo with her before giving her a big hug. "This will be fun, you'll see," the young Goth said, stepping back and brushing the crumb transference off of her corset. "Go get yourself showered, presentable and packed while I organise our flights to palm springs."

Bo left Kenzi who was already pulling out her phone to start making calls and made her way through the modest apartment to her room before she allowed her brain to talk her out of it. If it hadn't been for Kenzi and a few other clients that decided to stay with her, she would have been penniless by now, especially after her ex cleared out their joint saving account and disappeared. Kenzi was the most famous of her client's. As one of the hottest DJ's on the club circuit, her star would only get brighter with time. Bo was just thankful that she hadn't bought a house with Melissa before finding out the she had two other girlfriends and that she wasn't even her first choice. Bo had felt like her heart had been ripped out when she had gone over to her lovers house and found her literally loving someone else on the kitchen counter. _Maybe this could be the start of a brand new life,_ Bo thought with renewed optimism as she stripped and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. _Maybe I can open myself up to love again..._

* * *

"Okay, Tamsin, darling. Here you are, this is where you will be staying throughout the show and this is where you will have your overnight dates in the final weeks. Just a few miles up the hill is where the contestants will be staying."

"So I won't be in the same house and I'm not allowed to use my phone or have internet access? What did I let you talk me into, Vexi?" Tamsin asked suddenly unsure if the lure of finding someone that liked her for her, was actually worth it. _No internet, no phone and just me with my thoughts for company? At least I have Vex. I'll make him hang out with me when I'm bored out of my skull, _the blonde thought to herself.

Vex the effervescent host and producer of the show watched the mixed emotions that crossed over his friend and the star of his shows face. "Now don't you worry, darling. When you aren't meeting the ladies and out on dates or doing the interviews about your thoughts on the women vying for your love, you will be sleeping. And in the spare few hours you do have, you can either watch a movie or read a book. Trust me that you will have hardly any downtime compared to the contestants so there is no need to panic."

Tamsin nodded in understanding as she continued to take in the surroundings of the medium sized, modern house that would be her home for the next six weeks.

"Now, as I mentioned on the drive to the airport all the contestants will think that you are a detective with the LAPD. They will not find out that you retired and are now a half owner of one of the largest private security agencies in the world and in turn are a very wealthy woman as per your request."

"Thank you. I know it sounds silly, but I have been burned a lot since becoming more than a lowly member of the LAPD. I am hoping that in the first few weeks I will be able to get a good impression on who is in it for me and not the money that the show offers."

Vex waved his hand with a flourish at Tamsin's thanks, "Actually, it's given us the opportunity to add some extra excitement to the show because when we reveal your secret to the remaining contestants there will also be a new addition coming in."

"What! You are going to bring someone new into the mix midway through? Who?"

"That my Nordic princess I can't tell you. But it is going to be a doozy," He replies with a mischievous chuckle.

Tamsin didn't like the sound of that, but ultimately she would have very little say on what would go down on the show. "I only agreed to do this because you and Ciara wouldn't let up about me trying to move on. Though if I'm honest, Vex...I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Vex took Tamsin by the hand and led her to the couch that was positioned in front of a huge flat screen tv. "It's been four years, Love. We aren't saying you should forget about Jesse but you know as well as I do she wouldn't want you to mourn her forever. Everyone deserves a second chance at love, Tam Tam, even you."

Tamsin nodded and bit her lip as she fought to control her emotions. She was tired and her friend bringing up Jesse would no doubt bring her nightmares tonight. She tried very hard not to think about her wife in the hours before sleep because the guilt that she still carried with her would manifest into dreams. She hugged Vex and gave him a reassuring smile before standing up. "I'm going to unpack and get some sleep if you don't need me for anything else. I'm exhausted."

Vex nods and clasps his hands together, "Yes, yes of course. Someone will come get you bright and early for hair and make up and then we will do a little Q&A about your expectations, fears, hopes et cetera before meeting all the lovely ladies that will be fighting for your heart. Sweet dreams, pet."

_Not likely,_ she thought to herself as she watched Vex leave and close the door behind him before trudging tiredly upstairs to the bedroom with her suitcase. When Vex had first approached her about being the star of his show she had adamantly refused. But after he gave her his sad puppy dog eyes and told her that this show would either make or break his career, she had reluctantly agreed. It didn't help that her best friend and business partner Ciara had also jumped on the bandwagon, taking Vex's side and agreeing that it was time for her to move forward. They had told her that just burying herself in work and not even being open to the possibility to finding someone to warm her bed and heart was no way to go through life. Tamsin couldn't imagine finding anyone that could even come close to what she had had with Jesse.

_Oh, Jess. I still miss you so much. I am so, so sorry. No one will ever replace you. I'm doing this for Vex, honey. This is so important to his career and I want it to work out for him._ Lez get married (what a God awful name) was airing on a new cable channel that would cater specifically for the LGBT community and they had high hopes for the show's success. Tamsin admitted to herself that she was indeed desperately lonely. She had gone on a few dates with her friends' encouragement, but there had never been a spark. Could she find someone genuine to love her on this ridiculous show? While she didn't have high hopes, she would do her best to keep an open heart and mind...Even as the guilt washed over her once more that being with someone else would be a dishonour to Jesse...

* * *

Lauren flipped up the tray and buckled her seatbelt at the pilots request. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She hated reality television with a passion. She always found it so phony and overly dramatic, but to be honest, she rarely watched television, preferring to get lost in her books. She had a few months before she started her residency at Cedars-Sinai and she had filled out the application on a whim to have a little adventure before starting the job that would take over her life for three to five years. Besides the excuse for a free way to relax for a few weeks while her new apartment was getting renovated, there was also the possibility of making friends and possibly finding love. The monetary incentive was also a welcome bonus, she thought as she closed her eyes and gripped the hand rest tightly as the plane came to a shuddering stop on the tarmac. She had huge College bills and wanted to pay them off as soon as humanly possible. Lauren hated nothing more than being in debt so she would suck it up and risk making a fool of herself on television to get a head start on becoming debt free. Her family had been excited for her as they had waved goodbye to her at the airport spouting that anything that helped her loosen up and have a little fun was a good thing. She had just smiled and given them all a kiss farewell before boarding the plane for LA.

After disembarking the plane and collecting her luggage she found the driver the studio had sent to pick her and several other girls up. She smiled shyly at the man holding a sign with Lauren Lewis and two other names on it. He told her with a scowl that she was the first to arrive and would have to wait. Lauren pointed to a small coffee shop nearby and informed him that she would grab a coffee and a bite to eat while she waited. He didn't appear happy, but when she brought him a coffee and a muffin five minutes later he gave her a grateful smile which she returned before taking a seat within view of the driver and waited.

Eventually someone approached and talked animatedly to the bored driver. She was cute in a wholesome, down to earth, fresh off the farm way. She had wavy, shoulder length blonde hair and a sweet smile. She observed the driver point in her direction and the woman made her way over to Lauren with a look of undisguised excitement on her face. "Hi there," she said, reaching out a hand in greeting when she reached Lauren's table. "I'm Crystal."

Lauren reached out and shook Crystals offered hand. A polite smile formed on her lips at the bubbly introduction, "Hello, Crystal. I am Lauren. Lauren Lewis."

"Pleased to meet you, Lauren. Lauren Lewis," She responded with a flirtatious undertone and a brushing of her thumb over Lauren's hand before releasing her.

Lauren couldn't help the blush on her cheeks and cursed herself for her penchant for social awkwardness. She cleared her throat and sipped at her coffee and looked at the crowds of people walking by. She hoped the last person on the sign arrived soon because she could feel the new arrival at her table giving her an appraising look over and it was making her exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I can't wait to meet all the different ladies and the woman that we are to fight over. This is my chance to show the world my talents and possibly open up my options and get my big break in a movie or something."

Lauren would have preferred to just sit in silence, but her mother had raised her better than that and she was taught at a young age to acknowledge and converse politely when spoken to. "Oh, you're an aspiring actress?" Lauren responded, looking at her over the top of her cup.

"Yes! Isn't everyone that does reality television aspiring to be famous?"

Lauren just shrugged in response. She certainly wasn't doing this to get famous, but it made her think about the other contestants. Was Crystal right? Was she going to be surrounded by perky, beautiful people that wanted their fifteen minutes of fame? God, she hoped not. She could feel Crystal's eyes boring into her once more. Was she going to feel this awkward around everyone in the house. _Fifteen lesbian's under the same roof,_ Lauren thought, swallowing the lump of anxiety forming in her throat. _What have I gotten myself into? I must be completely insane!_

"So if you aren't doing this for media exposure, what are you doing it for? Love?" Crystal laughed as if that was funny and Lauren was grateful when she saw a woman with a killer body shoved in a form fitting red dress, address the driver and nodded her head. He motioned to Lauren with a flick of his hand and a nod of his head and she stood up quickly, eager to get going.

"The driver is waving us over," Lauren said grabbing her suitcase. "Time to go." Lauren followed the driver and the exotic, beauty in the red dress though the airport and opted for the front seat when they arrived at the town car. The driver didn't say anything, just pulled out and starting driving towards the designated destination...

_To be continued?..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, there you have it. I need to hear from you if you are wanting me to keep going with this crazy story idea lol. I feel it could be really fun and I would love to know who is on board and interested in reading it. I don't want to give away too many spoilers, but this will be an opportunity to try out and mess with other pairings besides Doccubus while still staying true to my one true love which is Bo/Lo. ;) This will be a good growing exercise for me as a writer to branch out with other characters and their personalities. **

**My friend Rafi (aka TheSparklingBlue) is going to help me with this story. She has already been instrumental in shaping this first chapter with her thoughts and suggestions, so a big cheer for Sparkles! Hooray! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality Love Bites.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bo shifted uneasily under the scrutiny of the woman across from her in the limousine as they continued to circle the block waiting for their turn to meet the bachelorette.

It was Kenzi that eventually broke the tension filling the interior. Kenzi sipped some more of her champagne and gave the woman across from them a hard stare, "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer!"

The woman with beautiful coffee skin and a head full of brown curls flicked her eyes to Kenzi before grimacing and looking into her lap.

"Kenzi!" Bo admonished her friend, although she was secretly relieved to no longer feeling the intense gaze of the woman.

"What? She's been staring at you since we got in the car!"

"I'm sorry," came a soft voice and both Bo and Kenzi looked over to apologetic eyes. "I'm a photographer and I do that sometimes without realizing it. You have an amazing face." She shook her head as if wishing she hadn't spoken the last part. "I'm Nadia Fivola," she finished with a friendly smile.

Bo returned the smile, feeling not nearly as uncomfortable now that she had spoken instead of just staring. "I am Bo and this is my very protective best friend Kenzi."

"Yo," Kenzi said as a greeting. She noticed that they had just turned into a driveway. "Finally! It's showtime ladies put on your game face." The car came to a stop in front of a spectacular mansion. "Holy shit balls! Look at this place, Bo Bo! This is going to be fantastic. Okay, I'm gonna go first. Bo, you be right behind me and ride my awesome coattails." She winked at her best friend before jumping out of the car and strolling effortlessly towards the waiting blonde.

Kenzi knew she was rocking her unique sense of style and appraised the woman waiting for her. _Jesus! She's a Nordic princess. Bo likes them blonde,_ she thought as she came to a halt in front of her. Kenzi took the blondes offered hand and pulled her in for a quick friendly hug before pulling back. "I'm Kenzi."

"Tamsin. It's a pleasure to meet you. So tell me a little about yourself. Your outfit is amazing!"

"Thanks you're sweet," Kenzi said with a wink. "Well, I was born in Russia, but I live in LA now. I spin beats and am pretty big on the local circuit."

Tamsin smiled wide, "You're a DJ? That's so badass!" She felt little to no sexual attraction to this petite little firecracker, but she was drawn in by her spunk and fire. _I think I'll keep her around for a while. I think she'll bring something to this show even though I would only be interested in a friendship with her, _she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, DJ Frenzy is standing right here before you. My best friend and agent will be out the car next." Kenzi saw one of the production guys motioning with a signal to hurry things along. "Well, it looks like I'm getting rushed along. Talk to you later," she finished with another wink before strutting inside the mansion.

Bo took several deep breaths before stepping gracefully out of the limo. She walked confidently towards the beautiful woman waiting for her even though she had butterflies in her stomach. _Why the hell am I doing this again?_ she thought to herself as she greeted the woman who had just introduced herself as Tamsin.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tamsin. I'm Bo" she gave Tamsin what she hoped was a winning smile because she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't miss the way Tamsin's eyes appraised her from her head down to her feet and up again.

_She's gorgeous_, Tamsin thought before she found her voice, "You look lovely tonight, Bo. Tell me a little about yourself."

"I'm sure I will seem boring seeing as you just met the outrageous DJ Frenzy," Bo responded with a chuckle, relaxing a little as Tamsin's eyes danced happily with her comment.

"Right! She mentioned you are her best friend and her agent." Bo nodded and Tamsin continued, "Your friend is certainly one of a kind, but don't think for a second that you don't shine just as brightly as her. I look forward to getting a proper chance to talk at the cocktail party tonight."

Bo accepted the friendly hug and then made her way inside, grinning from ear to ear that Kenzi had managed to get them both into the house with little to no effort on her part.

Bo caught up to Kenzi in the house and they followed a crew member as he showed them their room. "This place is amazing," Bo said, taking in the exquisite surroundings of the modern, luxurious mansion before stepping into the room she would be sharing with Kenzi and another contestant.

Bo felt herself be tugged to sit on the bed and watched as Kenzi closed the door and quickly joined her. "Now remember that there will be camera's in our faces almost all the time and we will never know who's listening so try to keep from outing me in front of them."

Bo laughed, "You do know how absurd that sounds with the lesbians being out of the closet and the straight girl being inside it."

Kenzi punched Bo on the arm, "Shhh! See! You're gonna blow my cover."

Bo rolled her eyes and made a motion of locking up her lips and throwing away the key, "They won't find out from me, I promise. My lips are sealed."

A knock came to interrupt their conversation. "Uh, come in."

The door opened to reveal Nadia. Bo moved aside to let her in and she motioned to the third bed. "I hope I wasn't interrupting, the guy told me to just walk in but..."

Kenzi rolled her eyes as if she was bored and started unpacking her bag. Bo was thankful that Kenzi's back was turned to the other woman and hadn't seen it. She gave her friend a look of warning before focusing on Nadia who seemed to feeling very uncomfortable and Bo didn't want to be the cause of it.

"It's fine, you didn't interrupt. I'm sorry that we seemed to get off on the wrong foot, but I'm sure seeing as we are sharing a room we will all get to know each other and it will be great."

"The guy also said we only have twenty minutes before we all have to be in the banquet room with the other girls."

"TWENTY MINUTES!" Kenzi squealed jumping to her feet. "I need to start getting ready."

"What?" Bo said as she watched her friend start pulling even more stuff out of her bag.

"You can't possibly expect me to be wearing the same outfit that I just arrived in."

"I'm pretty sure we are supposed to just stay in the outfits that the wardrobe people approved," Nadia added softly. She found herself a little scared of the unpredictable and loud women.

"The hell with that! Nobody dictates what I wear. Now if you don't mind, I only have fifteen minutes to get this masterpiece of iconic fashion brilliance done," she responded, with her arms full of makeup and clothing she entered the adjoining bathroom and kicked the door closed with her foot.

* * *

**Back outside...**

The last limousine arrived with the final three women and Tamsin was thankful for that fact. She was feeling so overwhelmed with the previous twelve women that she couldn't wait to go back to her small cottage to take a few moments of solitary confinement to gather herself before the cocktail party. She had no idea it would be this exhausting, but with the continuous hold ups between each car's arrival she had been standing in the same spot for hours and it was driving her crazy.

The previous women all seemed to blur together until she couldn't really recall one face from the other. There were a few exceptions of course, Bo was one of them and Nadia had seemed quite sweet as well, but Bo had come to her mind several times. Tamsin had been blown away with her quiet confidence and her dazzling smile. She wanted to seek out the brunette at the cocktail party and she wanted to get to know the woman that had awoken something in her for the first time since losing her wife.

"Heads up," one of the producers whispered from the shadows getting Tamsin's attention. "Last three and then we can take a break. Now smile."

Tamsin turned her attention to the limousine and the shapely tanned calf that came into view. "Wow!" Tamsin murmured, and she heard several of the crew agree with her as the woman in a tight black cocktail dress approached her in a way that felt like she was the prey to this woman's predator. She oozed style and sophistication with just the right amount of dark, exotic sex appeal that blew Tamsin away.

"Greetings my name is Evony Fleurette Marquise," the stunning woman said in a voice that sounded as if it was dipped in liquid chocolate.

"The pleasure is all mine, Evony," Tamsin managed to breath out. The presence of this woman rivalled Bo's and she found herself drowning in the dark, amused eyes that gazed at her. _Yes. This woman knows exactly how to use what she has and isn't afraid to make an entrance, _she thought as Evony proceeded to air kiss her on both cheeks like a pro, causing her to shiver as the woman's cheeks brushed against hers. _This one is dangerous_, was Tamisn's second thought as she registered her body's response to Evony's simple yet intimate greeting.

"I will not hold you up here, but be sure to grab me for a private chat later tonight. I am sure you have been on your feet for a long time because it felt like I was in that car for an eternity." She leaned forward again, but this time brushed her lips close to Tamsin's ear, "find me," and then she was gone.

Well, if she were gauging on chemistry and sex appeal Evony would be the flat out winner with Bo coming a close second. She took a calming breath and tried to ignore the subtle throb between her legs. _Two to go Tamsin. Keep it together. _

She smiled and nodded politely as the next woman half walked, half skipped to meet her and drew her into a hug that implied a familiarity that wasn't present. "Hi there, I'm Crystal and I just recently moved to LA from a little town no-one's heard of to become an actress."

"Nice to meet you Crystal and I wish you luck with the acting." Tamsin didn't really listen to what she said next because she saw the final woman waiting patiently while Crystal continued to talk, ignoring the crew's prompts to move on. In a brief pause in the perky blondes chatter Tamsin ripped her eyes from the other blonde and focused on Crystal again. She took her hands as she went to talk again, "We are a little pressed for time, but I can't wait to hear more about it tonight at the party," Tamsin said as politely as she could. It was sad in a way because she liked the woman's positive energy, but it just felt like she was trying too hard and felt that it would irritate her if the perkiness wasn't toned down a little.

"I look forward to talking to you tonight. I can't wait to meet everyone else and..."

"Well, they are all inside waiting to meet you too," Tamsin said cutting her off.

Crystal finally seemed to notice the irate producer who was trying desperately to get her to go inside. Tamsin was crushed into another hug before finally being free to look at the final woman to make her acquaintance.

Lauren walked up to the waiting woman and accepted her hand in greeting, giving it a firm shake. Tamsin introduced herself and asked her to share a little bit about herself.

"Hello Tamsin. My name is Lauren Lewis and I'll be starting my residency in a couple of months."

"Residency? You're a doctor?" Tamsin was at a loss for words. Smart, poised and beautiful. Lauren was moved towards the top of her list to join Evony and Bo for the first impression they had engaged with her. But the fact that she was a doctor threw her and it put a dampener on her attraction to the blonde. Flashes of Jesse rushed through her mind. She had been a surgical nurse and the memory of her wearing scrubs and falling tiredly into the bed beside her filled her mind. Lauren's voice brought Tamsin back from her past and into the present.

"Yes, a doctor," Lauren responded with a chuckle at the blondes shock. "Is that so hard to believe?" Lauren quirked her head to the side, noticing a change in Tamsin's demeanour. She noted a hint of sadness and something else that she couldn't quite place... guilt maybe. _Hmm, maybe there is more to her than I first thought._

Tamsin blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She needed to get away. She needed to be alone so she could breath. "Oh no, not at all. You just don't look old enough to be a doctor. Are you super smart like Doogie Houser?" Tamsin clamped her mouth shut and wanted to slap herself in the head in mortification. _I can't believe I Just said that! What a dork. _Tamsin smiled awkwardly, unsure what else to say to the woman and eager to just get away. Lauren had knocked her completely off her game without doing anything.

Lauren smiled politely, murmured that she looked forward to getting to know her and then walked into the house leaving Tamsin out in the cold alone...

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were at an advantage they realised as they watched the dozen other women talking and sizing each other up. Already being friends seemed to keep the other ladies from attacking them like they were each other. There had already been several catty remarks about some the comments that had been expressed as they shared their first meeting with Tamsin. There was just one more contestant to come and they would all probably swarm around her as well.

Kenzi had convinced Bo to play it cool and to just observe and watch the other contestants as they vied for the attention of the camera's. She had said that if they could find their opponents weaknesses, it would be easier to take them down.

Bo thought it all sounded a little extreme, but was convinced after, a bottle blonde by the name of Candy lost her temper and lunged at a stunning petite Asian woman named Jasmine after she referred to Candy as being ninety percent plastic. Several of the other girls, including the strikingly handsome Dillon that Kenzi had dubbed the 'token butch', rushed forward to break them apart.

Bo's attention was brought away from the escalating cat fight when she saw movement out of her peripheral vision. Bo's breath caught as the blonde entered the room in a beautiful burgundy gown that flowed over her tall, statuesque frame, her bare back toned and flawless.

Kenzi nudged Bo in the side, "Told you this would be fun, look at them go at it." When her friend didn't respond she turned and saw where her bestie's attention was. Kenzi appraised the blonde who met Bo's gaze briefly before with a small smile before looking away and joining Nadia who was observing the fight from the corner. "Bo snap out of it!"

Bo yelped in pain when the next jab was a lot harder than the first. "I'll ah be back in a moment...I am just going to ask Nadia something," Bo said getting to her feet.

Kenzi stood up and stepped in front of Bo, who hadn't stopped looking at the new arrival. When Bo just moved her head and looked over her friend's shoulder when she blocked her view Kenzi grabbed the brunette's face and forced her to break her gaze. "No," the young Goth said with a shake of her head. "Wrong blonde, Bo Bo."

"What? I'm just going to introduce myself," she responded innocently an eager sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Kenzi muttered. Bo seemed determined to make the acquaintance of the final arrival so she stepped aside and trailed behind Bo as she made a beeline straight for Nadia and the strikingly handsome blonde.

She had seen this look on Bo's face once before. She had listened to Bo over the years try to convince her that she shouldn't ignore the possibility of love at first sight. That those feelings from just a glance or a few words could be just as real as feelings grown over time. Bo was a romantic soul that believed in diving head first if it felt right because she didn't want to miss out on meeting her soul mate just because she was too afraid to take a chance.

The first time she had seen it had been with Melissa and that had turned out very badly. Bo had opened herself up completely and had been crushed to find out that Melissa was cheating on her with two other women. One had been her boss and when Bo had walked in on the two of them, she had suggested that it would be best if Bo cleaned out her desk. Bo had been too distraught and devastated to fight and had left her job the next day convinced that she wouldn't be able to see them together at the office and be able to concentrate on her work.

Kenzi watched as Bo reached out and shook the blonde's hand who Nadia introduced as Lauren. She saw that the handshake lasted just a little too long and saw that both women seemed equally responsive to one another_. Why couldn't Lauren have been the prize instead of Tamsin,_ the young Goth thought as she watched Lauren blush and finally release Bo's hand. The sparkage between her friend and the new arrival was palpable. It made Kenzi want to give them some privacy as they continued to talk and gaze at each other intently. She saw that Nadia had noticed the chemistry as well and excused herself after fidgeting for a few moments as Bo and Lauren continued to talk forgetting that they weren't alone.

But unlike Nadia, Kenzi didn't like being ignored and as she looked around, she noticed that the catfight was now over and the group had split into two. She also saw that there was more movement with the crew and several of camera men had joined them. One of the camera's was held by an attractive African American man wearing a fedora and it was trained on the three of them, the other was focused on the double doors across the room. Kenzi was convinced that everyone could feel all of the latent sexual tension swirling around Bo and Lauren right now. It was probably all in her head, but she had seen that look on Bo's face before and she was definitely smitten with the blonde smiling back at her. "Ahem." Both Bo and Lauren blinked as if coming out of a trance and looked at Kenzi, "Yeah, hi. Sorry to interrupt, but I think we should head on over with the others I think we are going to have company real soon."

As if on cue Vex burst through the double doors from the foyer and started clapping his hands emphatically. "Okay, my lovelies! If you could all gather around I would just like to go over some of the basic rules that if broken will result in getting thrown out of the house. Chop! Chop!"

Bo gave Lauren one last dimple filled smile before following Kenzi to join all of the other ladies. She could feel Lauren following closely behind her and she put a little extra sway in her hips to give the blonde something to look at. She came to a stop beside Kenzi and was ecstatic when the blonde came up along her other side, their arms brushing slightly in their close proximity. Kenzi looked over at Bo then Lauren and then back to Bo. She rolled her eyes when Lauren blushed and Bo grinned happily at her. _I am definitely going to have to keep an eye on those two,_ she thought as Vex explained that any fraternization with other contestants would mean instant expulsion from the show...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the huge response both good and bad. :)**

**I'm hoping the second chapter doesn't disappoint too much. Now I don't actually watch the bachelor/ette shows so I'm kinda winging it lol. If there are any of you that do watch these types of shows feel free to PM me with the sorts of challenges and date scenario's that happen if you like. I would love to hear from you.**

**Let me know if you are still liking it. And once again a huge thank you to thesparkling blue for being my beta and telling when I need to add something else or change stuff.**

**Take Care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality Love Bites.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lauren lay in the darkness as she went over the events after she had joined the other contestants in the large banquet room. She was thankful that Evony had told Crystal to shut her mouth otherwise the perky blonde would have probably still been chattering away.

Lauren wanted to reflect in silence and she was finally able to do that as Crystal's soft snoring and Evony's even breathing were the only sounds in the room.

Being the last contestant to meet Tamsin she had been shown where her room was located and then ushered towards the room filled with fifteen other lesbian's all vying for Tamsin's affections. She had managed a quick glance in a large mirror that adorned the hallway wall as she passed by. She wasn't as ruffled as she thought and she relaxed slightly as she stepped into the room filled with excited voices.

The first thing she had noticed was the fight, but before she could even think about what that was all about her eyes met the intense gaze of a stunning brunette who made her stomach tighten and heat spread throughout her entire body. She was shocked by her body's reaction as the woman had looked her up and down with obvious appreciation. She had managed a small smile before heading towards someone less intimidating standing in the corner. She had felt the brunette's continued attention as she shook hands with Nadia and smiled politely as the woman told her a little about herself. Lauren nodded as she fought to gain some control over the effects the mystery brunette was evoking within her.

She was just getting her cool and calm demeanour firmly back in place when she felt the presence behind her. The soft fingers touching her bare back for a fraction of a second before the brunette materialised in front of her beside Nadia and had her reeling once more. Her heart thudded in her chest and heat once again spread throughout her being as Nadia introduced Lauren to the brunette and her friend. She mutely reached out and took the offered hand as the gorgeous woman with an adorable, dimple filled smile introduced herself as Bo. Electricity seemed to spark between Bo and her when their hands touched and Lauren found herself not wanting to let go. She released Bo's hand reluctantly as Nadia excused herself after watching on for several moments. Lauren knew that the woman had sensed the sexual tension between them because it was practically suffocating her.

Lauren was buzzing and she wasn't even sure what Bo was saying as she got lost in those dark eyes sparkling at her. The woman exuded a confidence that wasn't overpowering or arrogant, it was just intoxicating. She had looked down from those dark brown orbs to look at Bo lips as she talked to her. She saw the mouth stop moving as Bo noticed where Lauren's attention was and fresh heat pooled between her thighs as those lips first turned up in a sexy half smile, before teeth bit at the bottom lip as if the brunette was fighting off her own explicit thoughts. Lauren was sure that she had been closing the gap between them as her eyes moved back to Bo's eyes and to the mutual attraction that reflected back at her.

As she thought about it now she was convinced that if Bo's little friend Kenzi hadn't cleared her throat, breaking the spell between them. She would have kissed those lips because at that moment she wanted nothing more than to take that bottom lip between her own teeth before pressing her mouth against those luscious, enticing lips. She had wanted to slip her tongue into Bo's mouth and taste her.

Lauren suppressed a moan as she remembered every feeling and sensation of that moment and she wished that she didn't have roommates. The heat and moisture forming between her legs was phenomenal and she felt the need to touch herself as she thought about the brunette who had captured her attention from the very first glance. _Get yourself under control Lauren! You are acting like a horny teenager, get a grip!_

Lauren remembered the knowing look that Kenzi had given her as Vex had explained the rules of the house. She had found herself blushing as Bo had smiled and looked her way briefly. She had seen the desire in the brunette's eyes and she was sure that she had reflected the same need in her own. _It has been a while, maybe that is why I reacted so viscerally to Bo's attention, _Lauren thought to herself. _Whatever the reason, I need to reel it in because regardless of whether Bo is feeling the same there was no way that they could act upon those feelings._

Vex had then shocked the entire house by telling Candy and Jade that they had to pack their bags and leave the house immediately. They had both looked at him momentarily stunned before asking 'why', in raised, disbelieving voices.

He had informed them that there was to be no physical violence of any kind between the contestants and if they had read the guidelines of the contract they had signed they would have known that. He motioned for the large man called Bruce in the corner to please escort the ladies out of the house. Candy and Jade had once again turned on one another with curses and accusations flying on whose fault it was. Lauren had seen the delight in Vex's eyes as Candy leapt forward as if to scratch out Jade's eyes, but was lifted by Bruce from behind and carried towards the door, kicking and screaming for him to let go. Jade had quietly left the room tears falling down her face, following the raging Candy who Bruce had finally put down and was stomping up the marble staircase towards her room. All their antics were being captured by the camera's and Lauren realised that they were giving the host and producers exactly what they wanted.

Vex had sent several camera men scurrying after the two women telling them to capture everything and to ensure that they both gave a short interview before leaving. He had clapped his hands as he faced the remaining thirteen shell shocked contestants. Lauren sighed and shook her head at their hosts undisguised glee. Of course he was happy with all the drama because drama made good television and she knew that this was a test show for the new LGBT cable network and had no doubt that he would try to make a huge splash at their expense.

Lauren had looked around the room, registering and taking note of how the other women were responding to Vex and the scene that he had just caused. Her eyes met Bo's and Kenzi's faces last. She found Kenzi doing exactly what she had been doing and was watching everyone intently. Bo had been looking right at her and she felt the brunette's fingers brush against her hand where their sides met as they stood side by side. She had shuddered at the light contact and had let out a tiny whimper, which attracted Kenzi's sharp gaze and then the contact was gone and she missed it instantly.

Lauren sighed in the darkness as she found herself lingering on Bo once more. She was going to be in big trouble if she couldn't go five minutes without thinking about the sexy brunette. Lauren had consciously made an effort to keep some distance between her and Bo as the night progressed. They had had to wait another forty minutes before Tamsin had arrived and she had spent that time talking to all of the other contestants while fighting the urge to seek out Bo. The laid back atmosphere changed upon Tamsin's arrival as each of the contestants tried to get the bachelorette's attention. She had noticed in the times that she had failed and let herself look over at Bo that the brunette met her steady gaze with an intent look of her very own. Tamsin had been sent into a private area to have a little one on one time with each contestant before she was forced to evict another three ladies from the house afterwards. There had been a bit of protest when Vex had informed them of this, seeing as two of the girls had already been kicked out. The host had just shrugged and told them that they had better make an impression if they didn't want to be going home tonight as well.

She had been talking to Nadia again when a member of the crew told her to go interrupt the one on one conversation and that once again she was the last one to get time with Tamsin. She had almost fled the house when she had opened up the curtain separating the small intimate space where Tamsin had entered about an hour prior and saw that Bo was sitting across from her. She was sure that the look on her face would have looked comical as she stared at them, her mouth agape as they both turned towards her. It felt like forever until she had found the ability to talk and tell them that she was sorry for interrupting, but it was her turn to talk with Tamsin. It didn't help that Bo was beaming at her and was once again sweeping her eyes over her as if she wasn't wearing anything. She felt so exposed under the brunette's gaze and she had wanted to ask Tamsin to leave at that moment so that she could have one on one time with Bo instead.

Lauren sighed again and sat up in bed, she looked at the clock on the dresser and couldn't believe what the illuminated numbers read. She was thankful that they weren't scheduled to do anything until after lunch because it was only a couple of hours until dawn and she hadn't been able to get any sleep. She fluffed up her pillow and lay down again. Closing her eyes, Lauren willed her brain to shut up and allow her to sleep. Instead, it continued to replay the rest of the night starting right where she left off.

Bo had turned to Tamsin once Lauren had managed to form a coherent sentence and thanked the bachelorette for her time. The brunette then gracefully stood from her chair and had walked confidently towards Lauren her eyes smouldering with confident attraction. She had brushed past Lauren ensuring that they touched, leaving her body sparking all over again as she turned and watched Bo leave, willing her to look back. She was halfway to Kenzi, when she looked back and gave her a knowing smile and a wink. She had felt herself blush at being caught still staring at Bo when she was supposed to be talking to Tamsin who was calling her name softly.

She had turned to find Tamsin with a wry smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised high. "I can see that she doesn't just have that effect on me then? She has confidence in spades that one doesn't she?"

Lauren had blushed even more at being caught ogling Bo by Tamisn. She was mortified and stood uncertainly by the door trying to decide whether to stay or go.

Tamsin motioned to the seat opposite her, "Would you like to join me or would you like to follow Bo?"

"I... Uh... I'm sorry?"

Tamsin laughed as Lauren went another shade of red. "I'm only playing, Lauren. Please sit down so we can have a small chat before they take me away again to prepare for the elimination." The talk was easier after that and Lauren had started to relax once more. She guessed that Tamsin had thought it had gone well as well or she would have sent her home. Lauren finally fell asleep just as the sun was starting to come up. She would end up getting four hours sleep before getting shaken awake by a bright eyed Crystal...

* * *

Kenzi was ecstatic that Nadia had been selected to go into one of the rooms vacated by the five women that were already gone. She climbed out of her bed and approached Bo, who seemed to be having a very nice dream if the murmurs and moans were anything to go by. She sat on the bed and nudged her friend in an effort to wake her. Bo mumbled in protest and slapped at the hand that was now holding her nose. "Go away, Kenz! I'm trying to sleep."

"But I need to talk to you and this is practically the only time when there won't be camera's in our face, Bo Bo."

The brunette opened one eye and looked at her best friend in the semi dark room. "You interrupted an epic dream, you know," she muttered as she sat up and faced her friend.

"Oh, I bet it was with the way you were moaning in your sleep. I guess the question is which name would you be saying as the dream came to its orgasmic conclusion? Lauren or Tamsin?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Kenz." Bo was thankful that her friend couldn't see the blush rising to colour her cheeks.

"I do. So what is your game plan to win over Dr. Hotpants? Sabotage her from getting Tamsins attention while you get to know her better and make her fall for you instead of the Nordic princess?"

"I haven't really thought of that. I mean, how am I going to pretend to be interested in Tamsin so that I don't get booted from the house too soon so that I can spend more time with Lauren? What if Lauren thinks I am actually interested in Tamsin and not her? Or what if Tamsin sets her sights on Lauren and she falls for her instead of me? I can't get her out of my mind, Kenz!"

Kenzi patted Bo on the arm in an effort to calm her down. "I'm your wing man remember. I will help you in any way that I can. Tamsin seems quite enamoured with that classy, European chick Evony. It's still early in the game, Bo Bo so you just need to keep it together and try not to be so damn obvious about how attracted to Lauren you are. At least make it less obvious to everyone else in the house while finding subtle ways to make sure that Lauren's know that you are interested. I mean, how hard can that be while having camera's and microphones in your face all the time," Kenzi said.

"Right, because being subtle is a speciality of mine," Bo responded sarcastically. "This is going to be a disaster. You saw the way I acted when Lauren came in for her turn to talk to Tamsin. I wanted to pounce on her! I didn't even care that Tamsin was right there!"

"It will be fine, Bo. I'll make sure of it. Who always has your back?"

"You do," she responded with a huge smile.

"Damn straight!" Kenzi gave Bo a hug before going back to her own bed. "Now get some sleep, Bobolicicious. Tomorrow it's game on!" ...

* * *

Tamsin awoke with a start, her pajama's sticking to her body as she became aware of her surroundings. She wiped a sleeve across her sweaty brow as her heart started beating at a regular pace instead of a hundred miles a minute as her nightmare faded. She didn't need to remember the dream that had woken her up because it was the same every single time. She got out of bed and changed into fresh sleepwear and then opened the glass sliding door to the balcony. She took several deep breaths of the fresh night air. Tamsin headed downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She knew that she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight.

She looked at the clock and saw that it would be dawn soon anyway. After pouring herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, she went back upstairs and sat out on the balcony waiting for the sun to rise. Tamsin had hoped that the nightmares were behind her after they had started to plague her less and less frequently. But obviously with the constant thoughts of Jesse since coming here and talking to other women about what they wanted in life and in a relationship they had come back with a vengeance.

As much as Tamsin tried to let go of the guilt she felt about being responsible for Jesse's death, she just couldn't. She couldn't let go of the fact that Jesse would still be alive if it wasn't for her. They would still be together and happy if it wasn't for her actions on that fateful night. But then she had a thought, _would we still be together? Things had been strained between us for a little while. The strain of our jobs and the constant changes between night shift and day shift had caused a lot of issues. That's what had you snapping at Jesse that night over something so small and inconsequential. _

Tamsin had tripped that switch and she relived that night again as her guilt overwhelmed her.

_She had just come off of a double shift working on a triple murder of a mother and her two children. Tamsin had been beyond exhausted and she had come home and gone straight for the coffee, when she opened the fridge and found no milk she had cursed and slammed the cup on the counter. Jesse had walked in and asked her what was wrong and she responded with, "All I want is a goddamn cup of coffee and there isn't even any fucking milk. I thought you said you were going to the store today!"_

_Jesse had crossed her arms over her chest and her jaw had clenched as her wife bit her tongue and stayed silent. This just pissed Tamsin off more because she hated it when it was a one sided conversation. She knew that she was overreacting, but the exhaustion and the frustration of not finding enough evidence to solve her latest case had her itching for a fight to release the pressure of uselessness building within her._

_"What could have come up that you didn't have time to go to the store? It was your day off today, right?"_

_"You have obviously had a bad day. I know that double shifts can be a killer, but there's no need to talk to me like that. I went to the store. I must have forgotten to grab the milk. I'm sorry. I'll pick some up tomorrow. Come to bed, baby. It's late and you look exhausted."_

_She should have just let it go and gone to bed like Jesse had asked, but she didn't let it go she pushed and made the biggest mistake of her life. "I guess I'll just have to go to the store and get my own damn milk!" She had finished the remark with a cold stare before grabbing the keys from the hook._

_"No!" Jesse had said, snatching the keys from Tamsins hand. "If it's so important that you have to have the milk right now I'll go get it. It was me that forgot it after all, right?"_

_"If it's not too much trouble that would be fantastic," she had responded sarcastically making Jesse sigh in frustration. Tamsin saw the sadness and pain in her wife's eyes as if she was pleading for her to give her something besides the cold darkness that had been the norm over the past few months. But I gave her nothing and she walked out, slamming the door behind her and I never saw her again._

Tears had started to fall down Tamsin's face as she remembered being furious when she wasn't back after a half hour. _Then when the hour passed and she didn't answer her phone, she started to worry that Jesse had decided to leave her. About two hours after Jesse had left to buy her precious milk, there was a knock at the front door. Tamsin had answered it, staring blankly at the two uniformed policemen standing there. Soon she had collapsed as the eldest of the two officers informed her that her wife had been shot during a robbery at their corner market and had died instantly._

The sun rose into the sky as tears streamed down Tamsins cheeks, her breath coming out in harsh, laboured sobs as the memories of that fatal night crushed her heart once more. She stayed outside on the patio long after the sun had come up, lost in her pain and guilt. Her alarm sounding from inside informed her that Vex would be by to walk her through todays events and what challenge the contestants would take part in to win the first date with her. She slammed a hand down on the clock to shut up its incessant beeping and fell back onto the bed.

She knew she had made a mistake agreeing to do the show. She wasn't ready to open herself up to anyone yet. Love was still pain to her because she was still haunted by her mistakes of the past, haunted by Jesse. She wished that Ciara was here. They had been friends since college and she had been her savior after Jesse's death. _Get a hold of yourself, Tamsin. You are doing this for Vex and you don't have to actually marry someone. It's just a television show for fuck's sake!_

Her mind drifted back to the night before, specifically to when Lauren had entered the private area and had interrupted her and Bo's one on one time. She had picked up on something between the two women. She had joked with Lauren about her, preferring to go after the sultry brunette but she knew that she wasn't imagining the longing in Lauren's eyes. She had enjoyed talking to both of them very much and they were in the top five of the contestants that had managed to at least spark any kind of interest.

The detective in her however was telling her to keep an eye on how Bo and Lauren interacted with one another during the challenges and perhaps she could get them as a joint date to test her theory that love was blooming but it just didn't involve her. The interesting thing was that the thought of two contestants finding love with each other instead of her didn't piss her off, but gave her hope. She would watch and wait. She would keep them for a while longer and she would also keep Bo's Dj friend around. If she wasn't certain that she could find love on this show of Vex's perhaps she could orchestrate some love matches of her own. Once she was more convinced of her suspicions she would approach Vex and talk to him about helping her to salvage what would be just a lost cause if he relied on her to find love.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought as Vex's voice carried up the stairs calling for her. "I'll be right down. Grab some coffee while I take a shower and change." _This could be fun,_ she mused as she stripped down and stepped under the hot spray. _This could be very fun indeed..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so chapter 3 is done and I hope you are still enjoying it. I have been truly excited by the response I have gotten for this story. As I begin to write I don't really know where it is going to go I just go with it and then send it to my friend Rafi to read over. She tells me whether it sucks or not and then I ask her if I'm good to post. So fingers crossed that you like it to. Dusty Love will be next, hopefully by the end of the week.**

**I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts.**

**Take care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo**


End file.
